


Dangerous Dance

by Gepardo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/pseuds/Gepardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alice/Jefferson PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingeverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/gifts).



“Alice! Look! look!” She turned away from the swirling pages to see her seventh-timed newly declared husband doing head stands upon the surface of a lake, he twisted himself around until he stood like a true gentleman once again and held out his hand towards her. “Come, dance with me upon the water of the stars.”

Alice laughed and wrapped her hand about his outstretched fingers, letting him pulled her forward upon the water, listening as a high note of unearthly music came about when her bare feet touched clear surface. “What..what is that?”

“The singing fish of Abroxilia” He whispered, pulling her closer into a gentle dance.

"I couldn’t hear them before…" The bride rested her head on his chest, their lazy dance letting her see the large shadows swimming around in the depths. 

"You have to be on the lake to hear them. That and they only sing when there is movement …" Jefferson smiled down at her. "Do you like them?"

"Its beautiful, like little children singing nonsense…" She giggled softly and leaned back in his arms, drapping herself back and watching the fish dancing under them. "Why do they sing?" 

"To entrance their prey to stay on the water…" He crooned softly into her ear when he pulled her back, pressing her firmly against his chest. "They sing, like little fae guiding babes away from their mamas, bewitching the mind and keep their prey passive…." He seemed unaware of the icy terror that washed over the insides of his bride as he spoke.

"w-what?" 

Jefferson just smirked and began to speed up their dance, he twisted her away from himself, twisting a hand above her head to make her twirl before pulling her closer, pressing her back flush against his front. Alice’s eyes widen as where the place she had been a moment ago, the large head of one of the so called singing fish broke the surface and snapped its jaws close into empty air. They were large enough that they could had gobbled her up in one brutal bite. Its eye, big as her head and white as the moon, seemed to stare at the couple with disappointment that they had dare moved. 

She barely got a moment to watch the large creature sink before Jefferson pulled her around to continue their dangerous dance. The voices that swirled around them sang at their pace, one higher then all others. Her blue eyes stared in horrified fascination as they dodge move bobbing heads with gaping jaws, Jefferson pulled her up from her waist as they moved over the spines on one of fish’s back as it purposely tried to trip them. 

"Just dance, my little bunny" He smiled widely when faced with her paled face. "Pay no mind to their playful hunting of us" He suddenly dipped her as low as one of the aquatic beasts’ youngsters jumped cleared off the water over them, its fins barely gracing the hatter’s back, leaving cuts upon his vest. Pulling up from their bowing with kiss, he waltz them away from their spot to dodge another bobbing pair of jaws trying to snatch them up. "We are not dumb creatures, my love, we dance, we love, we do not fall for their little songs. Just dance, and we will be fine…." He pulled away, twisting his hand with hers over her head to make her twirl again, making her skirts rise before he let go and began to dance by himself, speeding up the song further.

Alice quickly moved with delicate but quick steps, the waters had long stop their calmness and began moving in waves, adding to the danger of the odd little courting dance her new husband and her decided to become part of. She heard him laughed and turned his way, just in time to see him upon one of the creature’s back, plucking away one of the spines and plopping it upon the ribbon of his hat. It was just all madness and insanity, games with the nature of the odd and wit puzzles of the strange. She let out a mad giggle herself as she twirled and bowed back to dodge another jumping youngster.   
  
The couple’s solo dance came to an end as they met up in the middle of the lake and embraced, kissing gentling. “Shall we let them catch us, my love?” He whispered with mischief lading his voice.  

"Maybe another time." She answer with embraced madness and let him pulled her along towards the edges of the lake, dodging and even daring to kiss the jaws of one of the giant adults, bewildering the creature further. Once their feet were upon the beach, the lake flattened back to its calmness as if nothing had happen, but for one the singers, skimming the surfaces to watch the couple as they continue dancing in the earth, where they dance in silence, no longer able to hear, but still holding on what had been.


End file.
